The present invention relates generally to a cabinet, such as a file cabinet, and more particularly, to an improved vertical support used to support drawers positioned in such a cabinet.
File cabinets of the type used in office environments are commonly configured with one or more drawers. Often, such drawers are supported by a pair of slide mechanisms that are attached to the side walls of the cabinet housing. Each slide mechanism typically is secured to a pair of vertical supports positioned along the side wall of the housing: one at the rear of the housing and another at the front of the housing. Often, in such an arrangement, the rear vertical support has a forwardly facing opening which is adapted to receive a rearwardly facing hook member disposed on a rear portion of the slide mechanism.
The front vertical support, typically configured as a channel, usually includes a surface that lies parallel to the housing side wall. Typically, this surface has a rectangular opening adapted to receive a portion of the slide mechanism. The slide mechanism typically has a forward hook member which engages the bottom edge of the opening and a lip portion that engages the top edge of the opening. When installed, the hook member and lip portion releasably secure the slide mechanism to the vertical support. Typically, the width and length of the opening are defined so that the slide mechanism is tightly secured to the support member.
To install the slide mechanism, the installer typically inserts the rear hook member into the forwardly facing opening in the rear vertical support. The forward hook member is then positioned on the bottom edge of the opening. The installer then applies a dynamic impact force to the slide mechanism to force the hook member down over the bottom edge of the opening and to force the lip portion past the top edge of the opening. Because the opening, hook members and lip portion are intended to provide a snug fit, the impact force required to install the slide mechanism can be quite significant.